Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Death War
by wolfboydude52
Summary: The PMD world is at war with the legendary Pokemon. Death is everywhere, and nobody could escape it. This story of one young squirtle who was forced to join the army as an underage soldier is about to be told. T for rather dark things, it IS a war.
1. Chapter 1

The war versus the legendaries started many decades before I was born. How many decades it was, I am not sure. The nearest I can think of is about forty to seventy years before my birth, a whole generation I think. History is not my strong point, never was. That is not my fault. It has destroyed almost all historical items and things like that when I was young, too young to understand war and death.

I was to young to know what war truly was, but eventually I got to learn like almost everybody else. I think of that as the day I lost my innocence. I was older then, not old enough to fight, but that doesn't mean I was not selected to fight.

I was saddened when the letter came. It scared my entire family so much my mom fainted! I also know child soldiers are bad, and I had heard so many bad things about this war. You can't say no either, if I tried I would be forced to go anyway, kidnapped from my home.

Desperate times call for troops to battle, so I was forced to fight a hopeless war. The war, often called the Death War, ended the lives of many famous and powerful Pokémon. Only some of the famous fatalities include Stilio the Treecko, Raian the Lucario, Flame the Quilava, Squirt the Osshawatt, team ACT, Team Pokémon, and many many more.

Those are the names that stand out in the crowd of famous deaths. Raian was known for his never give up attitude. It was reported that he had given up a short time before he died. Stilio and his friends were known for their belief in hope, and I heard their hope was crushed when or right before they were crushed by Groudon. Team ACT didn't stand a chance against Groudon and Mewtwo at the same time.

Team Pokémon, one of the strongest teams in existence, were quickly gone when they had to fight most legendaries at once. I wasn't looking forward the war. What could I possibly do? I was only a Squirtle! I knew I would die, but I hoped it would not be painful or slow, or both. I knew it was hopeless, but we had to keep fighting for our lives. The legendary Pokémon wanted to rid the world of all Pokémon because everyone was to evil, or something like that.

I remember training being brutal, but nothing like the war itself. I was only trained for a short time when I was quickly sent to the battlefield. When we were marching to the battlefield, nobody was happy, seriousness reigned. Everyone had grim faces and little to no expressions. This was likely to try and conceal the fear everyone was feeling, not just me.

We eventually got there, and we stood there and stared at each other. I found myself shocked because there were smaller legendary Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon children. They had lack of troops, but the legendaries didn't have a bunch of troops to begin with.

They were making their children fight in the war. It made me sick, sick to see both sides desperately trying to win a war that has no winning side. There are reasons for saying this. If we had defeated the legendary Pokémon we would have lost many people, if they had won there would have been no more common Pokémon, a barren land left after a ravage war. I was angry at how things were. I was fuming mad.

I kept my face blank however as I heard both generals yell "Charge!" Everyone charged at each other. I could say it was bad, that it was terrible. That would be an understatement. It was chaos, absolute chaos. Ice and other kinds of beams were getting launched wildly, groans of dying Pokémon could be heard around the battlefield.

Rocks and dirt flew flew the air as Pokémon attacked each other, fighting for there lives. Smoke screens and smog filled the area, poisoning enemies and allies alike. A massive bolt of lightning came down, leaving a broken circle of a crater 3 feet in diameter.

It was brutal to say the least. It was murder to describe it more accurately. It was nothing but murder, death and destruction. I was not ready for the harshness, even though I had heard how bad it was. I had known it would be terrible from the moment I was old enough to understand. I was a kid in a war, unprepared for the harshness of what lethal combat between creatures was.

I was a kid that had been taken to an unfamilier place to fight in a war that seemed hopeless from the start. I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes shut as I started running. I wanted to live, I wanted to see another sunrise and sunset. Keep on living, or self preservation, that is a primal instinct within all. I was deserting and not looking back.

I had to live, my life would not end so soon! I ran around, looking for an opening. It was not to hard as the lines were badly broken. I managed to find one where I would not be noticed easily and started running. I ran and ran, not looking back. A few tears flew from my eyes in anger and sadness as I ran.

This certainly saved my life, because from what I heard there was a 100% casuality rate for that battle. It was called the battle of Bloody Fields as it was the worst battle yet for both sides. Thinking back, I don't know what happened to my family. I missed my family and friends without thinking of it much, but I had to keep running.

I knew I could not stop or I would have to face war again. I couldn't stop for a break, I had to live on my own and keep going. There was not a place on the world I could hide, not even in mystery dungeons. If I wanted to live I had to keep quiet, live low until the war's end or my death. I did not think that it would end before I died of old age.

I did not know what I would do, I did not know where I could go. I didn't have much hope, the situation seemed hopeless. I was lot in a maze that I could not get out of, lost in the maze of life. However, I quickly found the path. I found the path to the war's end. I found the path to inner strength. I found the path to happiness, and I found the path to hope.


	2. Chapter 2

I exhausted myself running, but I could not break for long. A short rest to catch my breath and then continue. I decided on that. After a minute, I had continued my running. I normally would not have been able to keep going this far, but fear is a great motivator. Yes, fear that the war will come back to me, trying to grasp at me again and drag me back to that abomination being called a war. After running for a while, I had a strange feeling that something was off. I tried to shake it off, but it would not go away.I had to keep moving, I didn't realise when I was thinking I stopped moving. I had shaken my head and kept running. Now that I think about it, that was when Zano had entered my life.

I didn't meet him, not yet anyway, but he first entered my life around this time. I kept running while I looked around. Something was not right, I knew it earlier, but what it was I still was not sure. I quickly saw what was wrong as Zangoose grabbed my arms and held me back and a Charmeleon was behind him. Something seemed familiar about this, but I shook it off as a story my mom read to me when I was little. The story about how a Charmander that was once human teamed up with some other Pokémon and tried to stop a war, or at least fought in it. What was it called again, Gold... Silver? I certainly remember a Scyther being involved. Parents told the story to get their kids to sleep at night. It made the kids think the war wouldn't or couldn't harm them, but that is not true. The war could have killed everyone. I was captured by those that were likely going to send me back. When I asked what it was about, they confirmed that I was going to be sent back to the battlefield. They might have though I was faking innocence. They must have also thought I was in a different regiment because as far as I know there was another battle nearby.

"NO!" I yelled. I struggled and shouted , fighting against the Zangoose. I nearly lost hope, I nearly gave up until I heard two grunts and a thud. I realised I was not being held anymore. I was freed by someone. I looked around for a second. I saw nobody, however there were a few letters on a single sheet of paper. I didn't know then, but the person gave me directions. "De ueaqd." The single note read. It looked like gibberish, but it was left by the one who saved me. It actually read "Go north" though I didn't know what it read then.

I would have to find out where I needed to go. It would take a while, I knew that as a fact even then. I would not give up until I got to thank whoever saved me. I laugh now that I think of it. If I had known what the letters meant, I would have found it much faster. It took me three days to find it, while now I can find it even if I am put on the other side of the world. I smile now that I remember how foolish I was. I smile as I didn't know what true camaraderie was. I also smile knowing that I was very lucky, extremely lucky certainly.

I still am certain about the lucky circumstance, how I was nearby one who could and would rescue me. from going to fight again. Even luckier how he gave me heavily coded directions to where I needed to go. Luckier still where I could make friends and make plans to end the war at the same time. Bizarre and lucky is a major understatement honestly. Divine interference more likely was the cause. Heh, that is surprisingly accurate actually.

/

Chapter 2, Pokemon is not mine, blah blah blah, Nintendo has Pokemon's copyrights, you get the picture. I don't want to clog the fiction with these boring messages. I feel I need to add it in though, for safety's sake. Read, review, blah blah blah. Raian (Pronounced Ryan) and Stilio are characters that are mine. I don't own a copyright to them, but PLEASE do not take them as your own, I will review that you are unoriginal and a big fat mean thing. Ask me if you want to put them in one of your fictions, I might say yes, depending on the fiction. It has to have semi-decent quality. It can be in a crack fic but nothing to crazy, crack with plot to be exact. I am kind enough to let you. You could also just ask me if you need some Original Character's, I can create characters easily. Ask if you want to, go for it!


	3. Chapter 3

As I said earlier, it took me a few days to find it. When I did however, I didn't know that I was surprisingly close to it. I didn't know and was about to leave when I saw the figure of somebody. Who it was could not be certain of then, but I followed the figure into a nearby field, through it and to the side of a mountain. "It was just there..." I thought. I quickly thought of something. It didn't make much sense, unless a smeargle helped. I put my hands in front of me and tried to walk into the rock.

"Nope, no good." I thought.

I looked up and thought "Maybe." I slowly climbed the rock and fell through.

"Cave." I thought. I rubbed my head in the sore spot and looked around. It was dimly lit by torches that looked like they needed to be relit soon.

"Wow, this is really close to the silver story. If only I could remember the name." I thought. My priorities were strange, I'll admit that. I had a few other problems. I didn't know where the cave led to. It could lead to friendly Pokémon, or hostile Pokémon. It most likely lead to hostile Pokémon, but I went forward anyway. Unfortunately, I was right. I ended up barely escaping with my life.

However, upon escaping I climbed higher and higher until I went over the mountain and through some woods. I fell down into a small and shallow pit, where I stood up and got out of it. I kept running for a mile or so when the woods ended as if it was afraid to go any farther. I seemed to be in a valley. There was a colossal mountain a few hundred paces away.

I started climbing up once I got there. I was a quarter way up it when I fell into a small cave. I even more cautiously walked forward. The cave suddenly ended to a rock wall. I looked around to see if there was anything else here, and I fell down a pit and onto a rock slide. I tri3ed not to scream, but a few may have slipped out. It slid me to a bunch of Pokémon. I blinked once in shock and fear.

"You found us, finally. We were beginning to think you would never find this place." A dugtrio said.

"Are, are you the one who saved me?" I asked.

"No, that would be Zano. We were furious for him doing that, and even more furious when he said he gave you directions. However, we are calm now."

"Zano! He's here!" The dugtrio yelled. A Zangoose came and I understood he saved me.

"So... is this the main base of operations?" I asked.

"No, we have multiple hidden depots around the world and this is one of them. It's smarter than having only a few large bases." Zano said.

"I thought you would have to answer a question or say some kind of code to get in." I said.

"No, if an enemy overheard the code, it would not be good. We prefer to hide the bases and have them scattered about so they are harder to find. Even if one is found and taken it is only one of many."

"Okay." I understood.

"Well, I saw your determination to live, and was impressed. You kept going in the face of hardships, never giving up until it seemed hopeless. That made you perfect for us."

"Uh, okay? I was confused. I would get less confused as time went on, however, until then I was very, extraordinarily confused.

"Basically, you are good enough to fight for us. That says a lot." He summed it up.

"Oh, okay." I understood.

"Now, let's go before the sun goes down." Zano said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To you and some others initiation." My question was answered.

/

Sorry for the lack of quality, I have congestion in my sinuses.


	4. Chapter 4

We left the cave and walked for a while. I was not sure how far we walked, but now I am thinking it was at least five million millimeters or roughly three and a tenth miles depending on where you lived. Not sure why I am thinking this as there is not an audience in my head. Anyway, the trip was long and painful sometimes. It really only hurt when we had to cross a pile of small pointed rocks. I now know that is the first layer of defense to the base. Zano then told me they had a few bases, but none very large. "So they did have a few bases, what I was told earlier made me confused." I thought. There was a base inside a cave, which was inside another cave, which was hidden by quite a lot of trees. When we got in there finally I was put into a room with a few others. They were a Riolu, a Quilava and a Mareep. The door shut behind me.

Though doors were without locks before the war, they now come with locks. Basically I wasn't surprised when I heard a lock click into place. THe room was lit by multiple freshly lit torches. "Um... hello?" I was wary even though they were new recruits like I was. "Hey." The Quilava said calmly, a guy by the voice, or a very deep voiced girl. "Hi!" The mareep shouted energetically, certainly a girl by the voice. The riolu didn't say anything, but nodded at me. "So what do we do?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but we are supposed to do some kind of initiation." Quilava said. "By the way, what are your names?" I asked. "Most call me Flame." The Quilava said.

"My name is Ampera. Most Pokémon call me Zappy, short for zap happy as I sometimes get carried away." "What would you like me to call you?" I asked. "Zappy is fine." She said. "The only normal Pokémon here is him," Zappy said, looking at the Quilava "I haven't heard a single word from the other guy." "So we don't know his name then." I said. "Nope." She confirmed." "Well I want out of this room, it is getting a little to dry for me." I said.

"I agree, it's causing my fur to become charged." Mareep said, looking at her fluffy coat which unleashed a small spark. "We need to get out of here, I really don't want her fur to become over charged and unleash a larger static burst." I said. I checked the door and knew it was locked. However there was a small metal wire near the door. There was also an air vent which the cover seemed to be loose. There was also a window on the ceiling, and a suspicious different colored wall to the north. I went over and kicked it in. The wall broke and revealed a hole. "So... which way do we go?" Flame asked.

"I'll try to pick the lock, Flame, you can try to go through the ceiling. Zappy, go through the hole. Riolu guy, get the vent cover off and go through." I ordered. They all nodded in understanding. Quilava jumped and used flame wheel, shattering the glass. The others disappeared quickly after that.

"If I try to pick it, it will take hours. I really don't want to do that." I said. I grabbed the knob and pulled with all of my strength to the left. I heard a crack, a snap and then the entire door knob came off. "Whoops..." I said. I pushed on the other end and it would not budge. I pushed harder and it then popped out. "What?" I heard a voice say. I opened the door and saw Zano and a few others I didn't know. "Hello." I said. "Most Pokémon try to pick the lock with the wire, not rip the doorknob off." Zano said. "Most?" I wondered. "Actually, all of them tried to pick the lock. Only a few succeeded. "Where are the others?" I asked. "So you went on different paths, okay. They should be here soon." Zano said. I waited for a while and the Riolu got there. He noticed the broken door handle, but didn't say anything. Then the other two got here shortly after that.

"Look at what this guy did, he broke the door." Zano joked, pointing at me and then at the new hole in the door. Everyone laughed except the Riolu, who smiled. I asked Zano if he ever talked, and he responded by saying the riolu doesn't speak to strangers, only to people he knows he can trust. I nodded once and looked at him. "Your first test went great. Now that you passed the intelligence test you'll need to pass the teamwork test." Zano said. "Okay." I said. He led me to a maze and the others somewhere else. The door shut and locked. I heard Zappy's voice. "I'll lead you through the maze!" She shouted. I ended up horribly lost when I trusted her mostly because she was so excited she apparently forgot left from right, and up from down.

I eventually made it through however where I was greeted with Zano who led me up a ladder. I saw the others, but the riolu was gone. "He's taking the test now." Zappy explained. "Also, I'm sorry for leading you the wrong way." SHe added. "It's okay, just please remind me to never give you a map for us to follow." I said. She laughed a little. I laughed as well. After a few minutes it was my turn to lead Flame. I finished it quickly. Zappy's turn was not the best as the Riolu had to guide her. Zano said he would have to speak a little. The riolu nearly gave up on her as when she lost her sense of direction in the maze she went the wrong way. It took hours to get her through. Flame had fallen asleep and Zano had finished a few games of solitaire and nearly completed another game when she finished.

I simply sat there doing nothing. I was very bored by the end of it. When it was all done Zano said "You broke two records today, the first one to break off the doorknob and the slowest time to get through the maze. Seriously, two Slowpokes, one in the maze and one a guide, traveled through the maze thirty minutes faster than you two did. Well, at least you are through now. "You all pass, some just barely, but you all pass." Zano said, glancing at Zappy when he said 'barely'. "Now for your last test. You have to get four separate items. You'll have to separate and bring them back here. Fail to bring them back and you fail to join. Don't get lost." He said, looking at all of us, but spending more time looking at Zappy. "They all are in the base. The items you are looking for are an apple, a warp orb, and two blast seeds and go." Zano finished.

We all left to find them. I took a left and then went right. I tried to keep track of where I was going but I got lost. This was likely to keep enemies from figuring out your position and help the others out. Some passages lead to the same place, but farther in one direction so they could get behind the enemy easier should they ever find the place and try attackIing it. I looked up, sighing when I saw an apple. I would not have noticed it if I had not looked up. It was just out of my normal reach, but if I jumped I could get it. I jumped and grabbed the apple. Now the problem was getting back to where I was. I went back and got even more lost.

I found some kind of farm. A celebi was there and I jumped. "New recruit?" It asked. I nodded my head. "You should know we recruit both legendaries and regular Pokémon. Both sides have Pokémon who don't want to fight in the war, or want to fight but not for the same reasons. We are here to end the war and make peace like it was mostly long ago. Anyway, what are you doing here, you got lost?" It asked.

"Y-yeah." I said. "Okay." It said. It looked around and yelped a little. "We are out of apples! Without them we will run out of rations!" Celebi shrieked. I looked around and saw no apples. I tossed it the apple and said "This was for my last test, but you need it more." I said. It looked shocked as I turned around and left. I eventually found my way back and I heard Zano ask "Haven't found it yet?" "I did, but I gave it away." I responded.

"W-what?" He stumbled his words. "I found a farm..." I started. "That is not even connected to the main building, how did you get there?" He asked. "It isn't? I must have gotten really lost then, but anyway, you were out of apples so I gave it to the Pokémon there, a celebi." I answered. "Celebi was there? Volcarona must have taken a break." He muttered to himself. "Anyway, I sacrificed my chance for you guys." I said. "You certainly did. That was very noble." He said. I smiled and closed my eyes. I waited until the others got there. They had the items with them. "Three of the four of you pass. I'm sorry to say that the squirtle here gave his item to keep us fighting."

"So... this is goodbye." I said. "I'm not the best at fairwell's, so... goodbye." Flame said. "Goodbye's are saddening!" Zappy cried. The riolu nodded his head. "You can lead me out as I doubt I would find my way out myself." I said. "Well, normally we would have to make sure they won't reveal the location, however you still can get into here. If at least five leaders give their permission you can still join. I am one leader and I will give you my permission." Zano said.

"It would be easier if it was only two, but you would have to have a whole lot of influence to do that, and the leaders aren't the majority. That is why there has to be five." "How many leaders are there?" I asked. "There are six total." Zano answered. "Where are they?" I asked. "They all are visiting this base, they were about to see the newest ones to join." Zano responded. "Well, one down four to go." I said. Zano lead me to them, and told them what happened.

"Hmm... He seems to be kind and willing to sacrifice things to see our goal accomplished. This can be good, but can be bad." An Electivire said. "He saved the army from starving. That gives him my permission." A Shuckle said. That made two. "I'm sorry, but you haven't impressed me. No permission from me." A Beartic said. That made one no. An Alakazam and a Muk said yes, leaving me four to one. "It's all up to you." Zano said to the Electivire. "I will allow him to join, if he can survive long enough in battle. with me." Electivire stated.

"That's crazy!" Zano exclamed. "He'll only need to last five minutes." Electivire said. "Ugh, good luck." Zano said. "I'm dead." I thought. We left to an arena and I gt ready. "Ready?" Electivire asked. "Mostly." I answered. He let loose a discharge which I couldn't avoid. Blackness edged my vision as I fell down. I couldn't give up then though, and I didn't. I stood up and took a deep breath. He let loose another one, which nearly knocked me out again.

He then launched a thunderbolt at me, which I was too injured to avoid. My eyes shut as I nearly blacked out. My vision completely black I struggled to get up. My vision returned just as I heard Electivire say "You are tougher than I thought. No more going easy." "Oh great." I thought. He unleashed a massive discharge and I collapsed. I was still awake, and if I didn't have the strong determination I did I would be dead. I tried to get up but my arms would not cooperate. I struggled as I heard Electivire say "He's tough." He launched an ice punch, throwing me into a wall and knocking me out cold. I woke up a few minutes later.

"Sorry, you didn't last the required five minutes." Electivire informed. "Urgh... I think you broke my ribs." I mumbled. "So that's it then, he doesn't get in." Flame sadly stated. "Yeah. I thought he could go far but he didn't get in." Zano said. Zano started to lead me out, but was interrupted.

"Surviving a blast from Electivire was extremely impressive. I was shocked to see you survive even the held back attack. However surviving his full power attack shows how tough you are. I have changed my opinion, you didn't impress me before but now you have." Beartic said. I stood there, stunned, almost literally. "I get to stay!" I shouted. "Yes." Beartic confirmed. I then passed out from pain. I wasn't joking about the broken ribs, my body was barely working, my ribs were broken and my arm was dislodged from it's socket. I was a bit of a mess. I woke up in what I know now as the hospital quarters. It is rather large


	5. Chapter 5

The hospital was the last place I really wanted to be, especially since the fatality rate was high. I would be there a few more times than then, Zano even called me the most accident prone member of the resitance. He also called me the savior of the world, though that is an overstatement.

I was the one who saved everyone's life, but the world itself was not in danger. I remember if anyone asked, it involved a wish and visiting an alternate dimension where Exploration Team PokePals were not a Skitty and a Riolu, but a Pikachu and a Chimchar, and a lot of luck.

Ah, that alternate world was much better than our world, not having a war, or any war from what I heard. There was no war only because Team PokePals conqured Destiny Tower at the same time Team Pokémon wished for world peace at the end of some dungeon. That nearly happened in this world, but Team Pokémon was just slightly to slow. They didn't get there wish and the war between outlaws and heroes happened. What was that war named historically? I think it was called "The Johto War." named after the area it took place in. Humans called it the "Johto region" for some reason, which may involve a place that named itself Japan. The Kanto region, which was next to Johto, split up after a huge earthquake. Again, why am I thinking this? Oh yeah, this is what I was dreaming about before I woke up in the hospital quarters, the history of our world. When I woke up, I remember thinking

"Oogh. Ouch!" I couldn't open my eyes, but at least I was alive. I couldn't see, and I could only just hear.

I had overheard someone ask "So, he'll live?"

"Yes." Was the response.

"He is very lucky, I can hardly believe he endured all of those attacks." Stranger 1 said.

"He is certainly tough." Stranger 2 said. "What will our first missions be?" Stranger 1 said, who from that I guessed was one of the Pokémon who just joined with me. "We are planning to raid a Legendary Pokémon store house. We have plans, but we need a lookout." Stranger 2 said.

"Okay, and?" Stranger 1 said. "You and another will be the lookout." Stranger 2 said. I tried to make a sound to tell them I was awake, and I managed to grunt a little. "

Huh? Is he waking up?" Stranger 1 wondered.

"I think so." Stranger 2 said, still slightly uncertain. I groaned a little and they knew I was awake.

"Try to get some rest." Stranger 1 said. "Yes, I agree." Stranger 2 said. I fell asleep after that. How long I was asleep nobody told me. It doesn't matter though. U woke up and looked around. The room was fairly plain. It had some hay beds in it and me laying on one. There were other Pokémon here.

"So... you are the new guy." A charmander said. "Yes." I responded.

"So... what happened to you?" I asked

"Not sure. I woke up a few hours ago, I was knocked out quickly. Whatever that was must be powerful. Though I am lower level, and from what I heard about you, you should be fine." He said.

"What about the guy over there?" I asked.

"I think he died. He was groaning right after the nurse left, but now he is completely still." "Well that's good news." I sarcastically said. The charmander laughed a little.

"I am due to be released in a while. She will check back soon to see if I am in good enough condition."

"Okay." I said. In a few minutes she returned. She looked at the dead guy, went over to him and checked his pulse. The chansey sighed and went over to the charmander. She looked at his wounds, which were not terrible now, and nodded.

"You are good to go." He got up and, with a mild limp, left the room. That was the last I ever saw him as he was KIA in his next mission. The nurse looked at me, checked my wounds and said

"You will be good to go soon, once you regain your strength." "Got it." I mumbled, feeling tired already. My eyelids were starting to droop.

"For now, rest." I closed my eyes and quickly fell back asleep. The next time I woke up I was free to go. The only draw back, now that I think of it, was my free time being severely shortened.


End file.
